


i live to let you shine

by hum hallelujah (anomalousGreenhorn)



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Cartoon)
Genre: (sorry for that tag), F/F, Feelings, First Kiss, Implied Sexual Content, Internal Monologue, POV First Person, Pining, Unhappy Ending, azari pov, i finished this 0.5 seconds ago and already hate it. that's a new record., i started venting and wrote some deep fic for a cartoon i've only watched in passing??, is this even understandable ugh, lmao i Did That didn't i, not an au!! this takes place in Magic Canon Fun Land, please enjoy because i definitely can't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousGreenhorn/pseuds/hum%20hallelujah
Summary: azari is in love with naida.this leads to a few problems.





	i live to let you shine

**Author's Note:**

> OR: nonsense rambling from the author! whooh!
> 
> sorry about that.

we played sportsball,

that night. in the woods.

you looked so stunning;

the wind in your hair, the moonlight in your eyes

that night. in the woods.

i fell in love. i didn't know it then.

that night. in the woods.

 

 

 

the first time i saw you, we were kids in school.

you caught my eye in the dark classroom.

i couldn't look away -

you smiled;

i raised my brows.

 

it lasted for hours

before you turned away.

my heart raced and i

didn't know it then but

that was love. this is love.

i

am 

in 

love

with

you.

 

 

 

" n a i d a , "

our teacher said.

"what a  p r e t t y  name,"

i said.

 

 

 

"i think i like girls," i told you, and you nodded.

"i think i like  _you_ ," i thought, never spoke.

 

 

 

water & fire

light & dark

we are opposites, you & i

and opposites attract 

according to all my storybooks

 

 

 

you, my darling, are so beautiful 

that sometimes i imagine

what would happen

if i let my **fire** consume you

 

would you still be just as beautiful? 

 

 

 

~~i want to kiss you~~

~~yes, i do~~

 

 

 

i stared too long, you know, as a teen

but i think you liked it

the way my eyes trailed your thighs.

or maybe you just liked

the boys who gave you proper roses.

 

 

  

we took a train ride with our friends / our hands got caught and wouldn't let go / it was dark, and no one else saw / but i'll never forget the day / i can't sing / i love this song

 

 

 

once i woke up and our legs were tangled

i still can't remember the night before it.

we. don't. talk. about. it.

 

 

 

we went to a party.

i wore a suit & you wore that blue sundress with the tie.

you said i looked like a   _b o y -_

i said, 

"m'lady, may i have this dance?"

 

 

 

i don't remember my first kiss

_~~he was a cheating bastard, anyhow~~ _

~~~~but i certainly remember

when you leaned in

lips loose

and emily bursted in

more pressing trouble afoot

 

 

 

you held my hand and cried and i was so scared and you were so scared and i wasn't thinking about pinning you down i was thinking about hiding you away, never letting you see the light of day, protecting you from evil men and evil women and the evil world

 

 

 

it was the worst thing, 

you in his arms.

he wanted to destroy

and you just wanted a friend. 

-  _was i not good enough?_

 

 

 

 

you were so hurt from him

and you needed relief

and god, i needed your touch -

so i climbed into your lap

and you wouldn't meet my gaze

and just before 

our lips could meet

farren came running in

and you shoved me away

again,

and again,

and again.

 

 

 

you, naida.

 _you_.

you you you you you you you

you you you. youy ouy you youy you youyou youyouyou you you you you you youyou youyouyouyouyouyouyo u y o u y     o   u youyou youyouyoyuoyyuoyoyuu youy you you y _ou youu yousoy oyu you you y **o uuuuyo**_   _ **you. you. you. you. you. you. you. you**_

it's you it's always you

every day every hour ~~i hate you~~ (i love you)

i want you

i want. to hold you.

i want. to slam you down.

and make you  _s c R E **A M !**_

 

you're in my dreams you're my everything

why won't you come back to me why won't you use me why

WHY  
W...H...Y. . . . . .

_oh_

_ah_.

hmm. oh.

sorry.

i'm so needy

please sate me.

 

 

 

we were all alone in the tree house

i split the drink on my skirt on purpose, you know

i told you i needed to change

i told you i needed your help.

 

 

 

 

> (shock-surprise-fear-amusement-realization-lust-nervousness-acceptance)

your eyes said it all.

 

we climbed the stairs

and each one made a sound

_creak_

_creak_

_creak_

_creak_

they taunted us, because we were so pathetic

and i can't blame

a single step on the case.

 

i locked the door

even though no one was home

 

i pushed my hair

over one shoulder,

asked you to unzip

the shirt

i could obviously reach

 

you hesitated.

we said so much without words

 

you took off my shirt/

your hands ghosted my skin/

i kissed you,

for the first time,

in that bedroom.

i'm glad

you understood. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

i didn't want this. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

i think she saw us

_kissing_

in the corridor

 

 

i think he heard us,

fooling in the closet

 

 

i think they noticed

when we missed dinner

and i wonder if they

gave

a 

~~**shit** ~~

 

 

 

i hope you give a shit. about me.

 

i give a shit about you.

 

 

 

i ran away. i didn't look back.

i missed you so bad, but i think it was what i needed.

to be away. to need from afar.

 

when i got back, you cried

and i didn't taste your skin for months.

 

 

 

i wrote you a letter

you know the one.

i wrote down all my feelings

confessed all my thoughts,

and you didn't talk to me for a very long time.

but when you did, you said "yes".

i'll never let that go.

you said  _yes_. you said  _yes_ _._ you said  _yes_. 

 

 

 

we went swimming.

you held my hand.

i can't swim. i can't sing. i've never done this but

i'm on one knee and

i'll do my best for you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(your kiss is so sweet.)

(it's everything i'd ever imagined.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Hello!_

_You are cordially invited to the marriage of Naida Riverheart and Az—_

 

 

 

(oof. i wake up with a start.

you're in front of me. you look scared.

"azari?" you sound so frantic. 

"what?" i wonder.

"azari," you say again. i love the way you say my name.

"what?" i say again. i don't like playing this guessing game.

"azari, you've been asleep for the last _year_."

and i

and i

. . .

and it 

all 

comes

c

        r 

u

        m

b

        l

i

        n

g

 

        d

o

        w

n

 .)

 

 


End file.
